Eiren Keindim
Created by u/Dugan200 Eiren Keimdim Eiren- "The People" : Keimdim- "Queendom." The Eiren Keimdim is a constitutional monarchy, that was formed after a bloody and multisided civil war. Geography The Eiren Keimdim resides in a beautiful tropical region of the world. Harsh storms are common in the region. Ethnicity The Eiren The human race that resides here are ethnically the “Eiren”(“The people” in the Eiren language) The people have moderately dark complexions(think middle eastern) with black hair and vibrant green eyes. The Eiren stand at about 6'0" for males and 5'8" for females. They are the dominant ethnic group of the country. The Rij The Rij have a moderately dark complexion, black hair and either blue or green eyes, blue ayes are most common. Rij are on average 6'3" for males and 5'11" for females. The average Rij generally wear cloth shorts/Calf height pants, bare feet, and a cloth shirt. The Rij believe that it is immodest to expose their chests in public(goes for both males and females) unless they are in an appropriate situation to do so. They are one of the few non Eiren ethnic groups given citizenship. They mainly inhabit the province Zsord Favdim. The Kiji The Kiji have a darker complexion, have black hair, and brown eyes. They are on average 5'6" for males and 5'2" for females. he Kiji are also covered in tribal tattoos(kinda polynesian-esque) and the women have many piercings in their ears with assorted shiny stones dangling on string from them. The men generally wear a necklace that is a piece of string strung through about a dozen teeth. The Kiji typically wear almost no clothes. Bare feet, no shirt, and a loin cloth. Faci The Faci have a complexion similar to the Eiren (Middle Eastern kinda), curly black hair, and are usually fairly muscular. The poor dress in white clothe clothes and leather boots. The Faci have a warrior culture so it is not uncommon to see a Faci with war paint on his face (usually either white or red in color) or a white clothe wrapped around their head to conceal their face, called a Za-raa. The Faci believe if the man you killed can't see your face, their spirit an't haunt you. The Za-raa and war paint are often worn while not at war, mostly as a status symbol of being a warrior. Lezos The common phenotype of the people of Lezos is : similar skin tone to Eiren, have grey or pale blue eyes, black hair, long beards on males, long hair on both genders(males- shoulder length, females - slightly longer than shoulder length). As for their apparel, they dress in a white/grey toga. Gold necklaces, anklets, and rings are frequently worn by the merchant and upper classes. Nakundi Over time, there came to be some better understanding of what it meant to be NaBozandi, NaKundi, or Faci as initially one could tell that the NaBozandi and Nakundi were generally of slightly darker complexion than the Faci and that their woolen hair grew thicker and more wild than the Faci. In the lands of the NaKundi it was discovered that gold and silver could be found in good abundance and that the riverlands was among the most fertile HISTORY: (Historial) The Eiren are a seafaring group with an unknown homeland but have settle in their current region about 1,000 years ago. (Mythological) Legend has it that the chief Deity, Patirren breathed the first Eiren into existence 10,000 years ago. The Eiren had to leave their old home due to an incoming flood that will engulf their entire island and return it to the sea. The Eiren were led to their new homeland by the goddess,and daughter of Patirren, Oiseda. Once they reached their new homeland, Oiseda blessed the soil for the Eiren by giving birth to her Demigod son, Oisedun, in the city.Oisedun helped the Eiren to rebuild their home. Oisedun blessed the Eiren with various goods and crops. He provided the Eiren with a varied abundance of intoxicants which the Eiren use for religious, medical, and recreational use. These substance range from mild intoxicants to potent psychedelics and everything in between. The city Oisedium, now the capital, was named after the the Demigod that helped their people in their time of need. words SOCIETY: In the country of the Eiren, a monarchy in which the matriarch is the higher ranked monarch. Society is very hierarchical in which the Monarch is at the top then descending in power are the: Noble(Aristocratic) families, Merchants/Artisans, soldiers, peasants. Mostly people of the peasant class take part in the military exept for high ranking officers must be from aristocratic families. Class movement is possible and very common for members of Eiren society both ascend and descend in position in the societal hierarchy. Society places a high value on trade so merchants and artisans are well liked by all people in society alike. CULTURE: The Eiren are a seafaring people and place much importance on the sea. The Eiren eat a lot of fruit but fish is the majority of their diet. Many of their most famous dishes are centered round fish. The Eiren are polytheistic with and expansive pantheon. They hold many religious holidays throughout the year. The many intoxicants that grow in their country are used in their many religious rituals. The Eiren live in a tropical region and they dress to suit their climate. They wear light clothes and it isn’t seen to be rude or impolite to be missing many articles of clothing other cultures might deem necessary. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: Magic users are very frowned upon in the Eiren society. They see magic as a power of the gods but mortals that practice magic are going against the plans of the gods and will be sent to suffer in the afterlife. Magic users often go to live in seclusion away from society in order to practice their craft. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS: Exports Eiren lands are rich in cash crops and edible crops alike. Major exports of the Eiren would be the various drugs that grow there, cash crops like sugar, tobacco, and cotton, and edible plants that grow there such as fruit and rice. Imports The Eiren lands lack black powder, metals, precious and non precious, and also gemstones, which are sought after for adornments. Black powder, metals, and gemstones would be the largest imports. Posts Claim Eiren Keindim Historical records of regime change in the Eiren lands (Patirren lead me) with Common tongue translation. Classical Eiren Poetry Failed Coup Attempt! Civil War Breaks Out! Factions begin seeking outside help! Map of Eiren lands with rebel controlled territory Eiren Niewsz Gwlin 8th 3CE Eiren Niewsz Agustn 27 3CE The Civil War is Over! Earliest Draft of the Eiren Constitution Take Effect Eiren refugees want to rejoin with the Eiren Keindim Zsekszlam : Monotheistic Eiren Religion Eiren Niewsz Oktobern 17, 8CE Successful Western Expansion! Eiszein declare independence from the crown Psychoactive substances of the Eiren Keindim Industrial Efforts: Eiren Niewsz Military Endeavors Push Further West! Age of Exploration: Eiren Niewsz Eiren Zsekszlam Church Hierarchical Structure Demographics - Eiren Niewsz Cultural Index of the Eiren Empire Vredrik Szwlep: Theologian and Philosopher The Queen is Dead! Civil War Breaks Out in the Eiren Imporvum! Battles of Importance in the Eiren Civil War Update on the Eiren Civil War Borders begin to settle in the Eiren lands! Eiszein Colonization Efforts - 32-33CE Languages of Lezos